Avalanche photodiode (APD) has been widely introduced as a highly-sensitive light receiving device. The APD has a high response speed, the function of an amplifier, high quantum efficiency and a comparatively low operational voltage. The APD has a shallow junction depth compared to the absorption depth of an electromagnetic wave with long wavelength such as near-infra-red (NIR). Thus, the photo detection probability is much lower for NIR light.